She Remembers
by FredWeasley'sCutiePie
Summary: Ginny's feeling during the war. Just a little one shot that popped into my head...


**I decided to write a one shot since my 10 Things is giving me some trouble. Slightly AU since the couples aren't all cannon. Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the characters. If I owned Harry Potter, Fred, Tonks, and Remus wouldn't have died.**

She Remembers

She felt his eyes on the nape of her neck and it was hard not to smile. "What?" Ginny Weasley whipped her head around. Dean Thomas, her boyfriend, was looking at her curiously. "What?" he repeated. Ginny shrugged before returning to her schoolwork. Dean was really unbearable when it came to pushing around. A small smirk crossed her features as she looked out of the corner of her eye. Harry Potter, her longtime crush, was still looking at her.

When she had started feeling like someone was watching her all the time, she'd confided in Hermione. The smug bookworm had told her to watch people in Gryffindor at dinner when not many people were paying attention to her. She'd been surprised (and angry) when she'd noticed Harry staring at her. Hermione had been astounded when Ginny began furiously talking to her about playing mean jokes. The look on Hermione's face was enough to know that Hermione wasn't playing a joke. (And after, Ginny felt so guilty. Because it was Hermione. Hermione who believed that she and Harry would make a good couple. And so of course she felt guilty from her accusation…)

And so even though Ginny was sure that Harry liked her, she was also sure that she would have to make the first move. It turns out, they both had the same idea of making the first move. It was rather lucky that they made it on the same day and at the same time. She'd never seen Romilda Vane or Dean so… jealous of anything. She had never seen Harry so happy. Many people thought all they did was snog. But she loved watching his eyes. They were so amazingly expressive.

She remembers watching.

The wedding was a disaster. They hadn't talked since she had kissed him on his birthday and now she had to watch Harry from a distance. He was avoiding her. He was avoiding her company. But if she admitted it, she was avoiding him too. Not because she didn't love him, but because she needed to avoid the hurt and love. She needed to be strong while he was gone. She needed to prepare herself.

When he, Hermione, and Ron escaped, she missed Hermione first. Because Hermione was her best girl pal, the one who cared about her. Because Hermione was the one who told her about Harry liking her (even if it was subtle) and because Hermione was like her sister. Then she missed Ron because he was her brother (over-protective but still caring) and she was supposed to miss him, because he loved her and took care of her. She didn't want to miss Harry so she fooled herself into thinking that she didn't miss him. But, whenever she heard his name at school or saw it in the newspaper or heard it on _Potterwatch_ she knew. She, Ginerva Molly Weasley, missed him. Harry James Potter.

She remembers missing.

When she went into hiding, the only things she took with her besides her clothes and school things, was a picture and a letter from Harry. He had left it for her in her school trunk when he had arrived for the wedding. She would hold the picture to her heart or watch as she and Harry held each other close, sometimes kissing, sometimes just holding each other.

She read the letter over and over again. She hates what he says. That she is his one and only and that he broke up with her for her own good but he still loves her. She hates how he lies because he couldn't love someone so plain as her. Then she would scold herself because she is feeling sorry for herself, because she is being weak and she knows that Harry loves her and is just protecting her. And she would make a promise to herself and to Harry. She would wait forever if she had to. It was tedious, but she meant it with her soul.

She remembers waiting.

At the final battle and she was with her family, she wasn't crying for Fred or Tonks or Remus. She was crying because Hermione and Ron didn't know where Harry went. She needed him to hold her, to tell her that everything was okay, that **they** were okay. She needed him to comfort her and tell her that even though she had lost a brother, he knew what she felt and that he would always be there to help her.

When she saw him in Hagrid's arms, dead, she wanted to die. She wanted to join him. She tried to fight, tried to get herself killed. But, she couldn't move. She gave an anguished wail and fell to the ground, unable to move.

She remembers pain.

She was ready to slap his face with all her might. She was ready to tell him she hated him for making her think he was dead. She wanted to scream at him until her voice was hoarse because he left her all alone. She wanted to leave him like he had left her, leave him and make him suffer like she had suffered. But, she couldn't do these things. Once she saw him, slapping or hurting him or hating him was impossible. She wanted to plead with him to take her back because she loved him.

When they finally came face to face, they were alone. Harry had cleared his throat and when she turned around, her heart was pounding. The hate and anger was gone. She didn't say anything and as he opened his mouth, she shook her head. There wasn't anything to say. She just ran into his arms, crying. She held him while she cried. Cried for Fred, for Tonks and Remus, for Dumbledore, for his parents… She held him while he blamed himself and told him it wasn't his fault. Before, she wanted him to comfort her, but she liked it the other way around just as much. As long as they were together, she was fine.

She remembers completion.

"You had us so worried, we thought you were dead!"

"Hermione, that was the point-"

"Hush Ronald!"

"Yes sir! I mean, Yes Hermione…"

Hermione went back to scolding a meek Harry while the rest of the Weasley family watched. (Except George and Percy who were still in the Great Hall, sitting with Fred…) Ginny held back her laugh. Her fingers were hidden under the blanket, entwined with Harry's. They hadn't said anything. There wasn't anything to be said. Both she and Harry knew what they wanted, a real relationship and that was what they were getting. He gave her fingers a comforting squeeze and she smiled.

She remembers love.

She held baby James Sirius Potter, awe in her eyes. He was perfect. He looked like Harry with brown hair and hazel eyes. Harry was holding her, sobbing into her shoulder out of happiness.

Before today, she had never felt so… unbelievably happy.

She remembers life.

**Wow. I think this is pretty… OOC for Ginny. Still, she'd probably be pretty depressed…. Anyway, hope you liked it. Review if you want.**


End file.
